


In the line of fire

by disappointionist



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointionist/pseuds/disappointionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Kurt have been dating for a few months, and so far the road hasn't been easy, but they have managed to work through it. Then in the middle of dinner, Kurt gets called in to deal with a hostage situation and finds that Magnus is refusing to let him go alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the line of fire

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Unbetaed and for no better reason than to have Kurt in a bulletproof vest. Which to be fair isn't a very bad reason. I could thank Issan in every single one of these but I worry she might get bored with me (sorry).

Magnus smiled at Kurt who was more or less beaming at him in the light from the candles on the table.

”Thanks for this.” He said. ”This is our second date in a whole month. It must be some kind of world record.”

”Oh don't hit me with all of your sarcasm, darling.” Kurt tutted, shaking his head. But he reached for Magnus hand and squeezed it.

”Sorry.” Magnus sighed.. ”That was unnecessary. I'm really happy we're here.” He said, looking around the dining room of the Hotel Continental.

”Me too.” Kurt said. ”You look fantastic.” He added with a small smile.

”Oh?” Magnus grinned, feigning surprise. ”Really? Why thank you. You too are looking unusually dashing.” He said, scooting his chair a bit to the side so he could lean over and give him a soft kiss on the mouth.

”I didn't even try.” Kurt claimed, making the younger man laugh against his jaw.

”I can smell a new shirt from miles away.” He teased, kissing Kurt's neck.

”We're in a public place, Magnus.” Kurt said quietly.

”Well maybe I'd know better how to behave myself in such establishments if you took me out more often than once a month.” Magnus laughed softly, and the huffs of breath made Kurt shiver.

“Twice this one.” He whispered with a teasing smile.

And then, Kurt's damn phone rang.

”You promised you'd turn that off!” Magnus whined loudly, lips still hovering over Kurt's skin.

”Crime doesn't just turn off, Magnus.” The older man sighed.

”Please admit that you just don't know how to mute that damn thing.” Magnus challenged, still listening to it ringing.

”Oh I certainly do!” Kurt protested, but it didn't ring true, and the younger man laughed a little.

”No I know.” Magnus placed a short peck on the other man's neck and pulled back. ”Answer it.”

He watched as Kurt answered the phone, frowning and in his serious tone. It only grew worse as the call progressed with Kurt asking for locations and people on scene. Magnus sighed and waved for the nearest waiter to get the check for the food they had ordered but hadn't even had time to get, and for the wine Magnus hadn't even touched, and Kurt had only sipped on. Magnus smiled apologetically at the poor young man who seemed to have no idea what to do in such a situation. He ended up charging them for the wine only, since that couldn't be reused.

Once Kurt finished his call, Magnus had already stood up and got their jackets.

”I'll drive.” He said. They had planned to just leave the car here and take a cab home, but right now he was thankful they had brought it at all.

”Who said you were coming?” Kurt frowned.

”I did.” Magnus said, holding out Kurt's jacket for him to slip into. He did so effortlessly but was still frowning.

”It's a hostage situation. The suspect in the Lundberg-case.” He said, watching Magnus nod as he held up the door for Kurt. ”You really don't have to come.”

”I certainly do.” Magnus said. He glanced at Kurt and reached for his hand as they walked to the car. ”I can tell already that you're going to do something stupid and I might as well be there this time.”

”It's not stupid, it's my job.” Kurt protested, but the other man shook his head furiously.

”Your job isn't the problem Kurt, the problem is when you do more than your job description requires.” He sighed. ”When you do that, that's when you're being an idiot.” He said. ”You did that even before we were together too. And I had to save your ass more than once because of it.” He reminded him.

”But that's not your job now.” Kurt sighed, as he handed the car keys to Magnus.

”It's not. But you're my idiot now.” He clarified, taking the keys and planting a quick peck on Kurt's lips. ”Now get in the car.”

 

The second they had arrived, Kurt was rushing all over the place trying to get updates from everyone. Magnus stood patiently off to the side of the parking lot, arms crossed as he surveyed the area and the situation. When his eyes met Kurt's he nodded a little, but he didn't smile. The other officers glanced at him, but didn't tell him to get off the area, even if he technically wasn't allowed on site at this moment. They didn't even question him when he went and pulled something out of the equipment van. Most of them had worked with him before, perhaps it was that. At least everyone knew who he was.

After having talked to the others, Kurt made his way over to Magnus again. His shoulders looked tense and Magnus sighed deeply. He knew that posture meant bad news. Even if he had secretly hoped that Kurt would shape up and stop doing impossibly idiotic things nowadays.

“No.” Magnus said as soon as Kurt was within hearing range.

“You can't just 'no' me, Magnus.” Kurt said, and Magnus wondered if he was considering rolling his eyes at him too. “It's going to be fine. They're going to send me in and keep me on link the whole time.” He said.

“I would love to say that I am relaxed about you going into a big empty building with at least two armed gunmen and a bunch of panicked hostages. But I'm really, really not.” As he spoke, he gestured his hands rapidly. It was hard to keep them still when he was annoyed.

“I know.” Kurt sighed. “But I'm your idiot and I'll make it up to you later.” He said. Magnus stayed quiet for a moment, then he shook his head.

“You don't have to go in there, Kurt.” He said, deeply frowning.

“But I do!” Kurt was a bit annoyed too now. Probably stressed and with his head in the building already. Magnus found this annoyed him even more.

“No. You. Don't!” Magnus yelled, body tense with disapproval, arms flailing.

“Magnus just stand aside and let me do my job, or I will make sure you're sent home!” Kurt was yelling now too. This made it easier, Magnus thought, to keep yelling.

”Well is it that wrong of me to just want you to be safe!”

”I was safe for years before you came along and I'll be safe this time too Magnus!” Kurt raged back. ”It's not like I need you to take care of me!”

“But I do need to take care of you! And I do because I fucking love you, you asshole!” Magnus voice was angry and tired and his arms fell limp against his sides as realisation dawned on him. It did shut Kurt up. In the middle of a highly annoyed groan it cut him off and choked him. Magnus fell quiet too, his arms fell limply against his sides. ”Shit.” He muttered, under his breath. ”Kurt... I'm...”

”Oh don't you dare say you're sorry.” Kurt hissed. Their eyes met, Magnus' a bit surprised, Kurt's warm and almost gentle.

”Fine.” Magnus said, and he reached for the other man's arm. ”Here.” He said, handing Kurt an object that had been resting against the wall. Kurt frowned at the bulletproof vest.

”What's this?” He asked, making the younger man roll his eyes.

”See it as my stand-in.”

”Really?” Kurt raised his eyebrows suggestively and Magnus sighed.

”Kurt, I know you, and if you insist on doing this despite there being actual people trained for this on their way right at this minute, you will wear the fucking vest.” He said.

”But I won't need it!” Kurt protested.

”You stupid, impossible, hopeless, lovable idiot.” Magnus said gently, shaking his head. ”You will wear this.” He told him, voice more stern. ”And if you don't you are going home alone after this.” His expression was set in stone.

”Magnus this really isn't necessary.”

”Shut up and wear this thing right now, or you will not get any for a month.” Magnus snapped. ”I'm not shooting people so they can't shoot you anymore.”

They were silent for a moment, the air between them tense and crackling. Then Kurt's expression softened, and he almost smiled, reaching out and tugging at Magnus' shirtsleeve.

”Oh but you would, darling.” He said warmly. ”I'll wear the damned vest though.” He added. Magnus didn't protest, only handed the vest to Kurt who put it on top of his blue shirt.

”Not the most practical way of wearing it.” Magnus pointed out.

”It'll do the job if it comes to that.” Kurt promised.

”Let's make sure it doesn't.” The younger man warned with one eyebrow raised at Kurt.

”I promise I'll be careful.” He said.

”Hm. I'd trust you but I'm sure you even know what careful is.” Magnus sighed, grabbing both of Kurt's hands in his. ”Be safe in there.” He said. Kurt nodded, straightening up and kissing him softly.

”I will. For you I will.” He said. ”I...” He started. Magnus shook his head.

”I know.” He said. ”You can say it when you get out of there still breathing.” He didn't want to hear it for the first time right before. He knew it would feel as if Kurt was going to say it because he didn't think he'd come back. And Magnus couldn't stand that. He pretended to be harsh, to only want things to go quick and smoothly and for Kurt to be safe. But he always worried, of course he did.

Not being in Kurt's department anymore was good for other, professional reasons, but a lot less so when it came for situations like this. Each time it came around to Kurt getting called into the middle of something, Magnus would worry himself sick, hang onto whichever officer he could on the phone, expecting constant reports. And now he'd have to wait outside as Kurt went into a closed building with a gunman and two hostages. He'd have to wait, and he'd have to trust Kurt to take care of himself in there.

He pulled in the shorter man in a fierce kiss, relaxing himself by transforming his worries into this instead. When he pulled back, Kurt was panting and possibly grinning a little.

”Are you trying to stall me, darling?” He asked.

”Maybe.” Magnus smiled, even if he knew that stalling wouldn't help once Kurt had set his mind on something.

 


End file.
